My Lady
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya satu yang terlintas dalam benakku: Ah, ternyata umur itu memang tidak bisa ditebak… NaruSasu, no lemon, OOC, AU, AR. Don't like don't read! Dedicated to Chee-Sensei and Ange la Nuit. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruSasu

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Implisit Lime, OOC, OOC, OOC. **DON'T LIKE IT, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THIS FIC. I don't need any kinds of flames!**

**A/N:** _I wrote it for my own boredom, but it is dedicated to my lovely teacher, Chee-Sensei, and lovely partner, Megu-chan._

**------**

_Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya satu yang terlintas dalam benakku:_

_Ah, ternyata umur itu memang tidak bisa ditebak…_

**------**

**My Lady**

**© Kionkitchee**

**------**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang ekonomi yang dapat dibilang cukup sukses. Aku memiliki cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di penjuru Jepang, bahkan di antaranya ada yang masuk pasar internasional. Seharusnya aku sudah cukup puas dengan semua itu. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Aku sama sekali belum puas. Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah puas. Bukan karena aku mengharapkan yang lebih untuk perusahaanku, tapi karena aku menginginkan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri.

Sesuatu yang mampu membuatku merasa bahwa kehidupanku di dunia ini memiliki arti.

Ah, aku lupa memberitahu bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang hidup sebatang kara. Aku tak memiliki seseorang untuk menemaniku. Bahkan teman pun tak ada, hanya saingan atau _rival_ yang mengelilingiku. Pernah, aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Sebuah keluarga yang mencerminkan satu kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup manusia. Namun, seperti yang pepatah bilang, kebahagiaan itu tak pernah berlangsung lama. Dalam waktu yang menurutku sekejap dan nyaris bersamaan, kecelakaan dan penyakit merebut keluargaku.

Meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian.

Aku pun pernah memiliki teman; seorang teman yang sangat perhatian dan sangat kurasakan kasih sayangnya. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi keluargaku sendiri, bahkan mungkin… aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya hingga rela memberikan apa saja untuk orang itu. Tapi, yang tidak—belum kuketahui adalah bahwa Kami-Sama sangat membenciku dan tidak menginginkanku bahagia. Lagi-lagi Kami-Sama merebut keluargaku, merebut satu-satunya pegangan hidupku, merebut gadis yang paling kucintai dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan; dibunuh oleh perampok yang menyusup ke dalam apartemennya.

Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku menghujat Kami-Sama. Aku mengutuk Kami-Sama yang telah merebut segalanya dariku dan membiarkanku hidup sendirian. Hidup sendirian dalam keheningan yang mengerikan. Oleh karena itulah, aku mulai 'melarikan diri' ke dalam dunia malam yang semenjak dulu sangat kubenci. Dunia gemerlapan dimana kebahagiaan hanya sebatas penjaja dan penyewa yang diiringi dengan sungai uang.

Aku 'bermain' dengan 'kematian' dunia. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, berkulit putih dan berpostur tubuh tinggi—namun sayang, kurus—menarik perhatianku ketika aku mengunjungi sebuah _café _di daerah Oto, tempat perusahaanku nomor ke sekian beroperasi suatu hari. Yang paling memikat adalah mata oniksnya yang seolah tidak takut akan apa pun, membuat darahku berdesir seolah menginginkan mata itu untuk menatapku lebih lama. Namun, warna malam itu hanya mampir sebentar pada warna langitku. Aku pun tak menggubrisnya lagi.

Hari-hari berlangsung seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang menjemukan. Aku bolak-balik memasuki _café_ yang sama maupun berbeda hanya untuk sekedar 'mencicipi' kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tak pernah kurasakan. Hanya pemuasan nafsu dan kegilaan semata. Dan aku malah menjadi semakin frustasi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana agar aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga satu malam, aku mabuk berat dan tertidur di meja _bar_ _café_ yang kudatangi.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundakku seakan membangunkanku dari mimpi indah yang jarang kudapatkan. Dengan sedikit merasa gusar atas gangguan tersebut, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengomeli pelayan atau siapa pun yang mengusikku. Saat aku membuka mata, yang kudapatkan adalah warna hitam putih yang samar-samar dan kepalaku yang terasa pusing seperti habis dipukul. _Oh, yeah…_ aku benar-benar mabuk berat. Dengan menggelengkan dan menepuk kepala, aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Kemudian, aku pun melihat siapa yang berani membangunkanku.

… Ah! Ternyata pemuda itu! Pemuda yang menarik perhatianku di kali pertama aku datang!

Ah… warna yang semenjak hari itu menjadi sangat kusukai tengah menatapku… rasanya aku ingin terus menatapnya. Sayangnya, sang pemilik warna tersebut membuyarkan kesenanganku dengan panggilan yang ia sebutkan untukku.

"Dasar Dobe! Pergi sana! Tempat ini sudah tutup!"

'Dobe'?! Dia memanggilku 'dobe'??! Belum lagi kalimatnya yang seakan mengusirku itu! Teme kurang ajar!!

"Hei, Anak baru! Kau jangan tidak sopan terhadap Beliau! Beliau adalah pendana terbesar di kota ini! Tempat ini pun terbentuk karena kerja keras Beliau! Minta maaf sekarang juga!!"

Kudengar suara orang yang menegur pemuda yang disebut anak baru itu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah _manager café _ini. Yah, seperti yang ia bilang, aku adalah pendana terbesar di kota Otto ini. Kelangsungan kota ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaanku. Maka dari itu, aku wajib memberikan kontribusi yang sesuai agar perusahaanku tetap berjalan lancar. Tapi, yah… aku tak perlu seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Huh, jadi Kau yang 'membuat' tempat berisik seperti ini? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja!" Anak baru itu menyahuti teguran seniornya dengan mengarahkannya padaku secara ketus. Bagus, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan sansak tinju malam ini.

"Sasuke!! Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk minta maaf pada Beliau!!" _Manager_ itu bergegas menghampiri pemuda yang kurasa bernama Sasuke itu. Ia juga membungkuk dalam-dalam padaku dengan memposisikan anak muda itu sama dengannya. "Saya mohon maaf, Namikaze-sama! Anak ini baru masuk dua bulan yang lalu dan dia masih belum hapal akan apa yang harus dilakukannya! Maafkan kami, Namikaze-sama!!"

Hoo… tidak heran ia tak mengenalku. Selama tiga bulan ini aku tak pernah mengunjungi perusahaanku—tapi tempat ini. Wajar kalau ia tak tahu siapa aku. Kurasa ini bukan salahnya. Hanya saja, sebutannya untukku itu yang membuatku kesal. Siapa yang mau disebut 'dobe' sih?

"… Namamu?" aku bertanya tanpa mengindahkan permintaan maaf dari mereka. Aku ingin tahu memastikan bahwa pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik—meski dalam keadaan mabuk tentunya.

"S-saya Juugo, _manager café _ini, dan anak baru ini adalah Sasuke…"

Bagus, ternyata aku tidak salah dengar. Namanya Sasuke… hmm~ nama yang klasik.

"… Tinggal dimana?" aku yakin mabukku sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Kugerakkan tubuhku, meregangkan otot, lalu kembali menatap warna malam itu.

"Eh?" terdengar suara pria yang bernama Juugo itu bingung. Kenapa juga ia yang bingung? Ah, harusnya ia sadar kalau aku tidak berbicara dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Yang menjawab adalah Sasuke. Bagus sekali, aku suka orang yang cerdas! Ia sadar kalau ia lah orang yang kuajak bicara dari tadi… yah, pandangan mataku memang tertuju padanya.

Kuputuskan bahwa aku ingin menyewanya semalam. Tidak ada larangan untuk menyewa pelayan, bukan?

"Juugo-san, berapa yang kau minta untuk anak baru ini?" dengan keyakinan penuh, aku bertanya pada sang _manager café_. Dan sebelum pria besar itu menunjukkan wajah bodohnya lagi yang kebingungan, aku menjelaskan alasanku. "Aku ingin menyewa Sasuke untuk satu malam. Besok akan kukembalikan dia secara utuh padamu." Aku pun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang menurutku sangat kecil namun besar bagi pria itu—terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya.

"A-ah… N-Namikaze-sama… maaf, tapi Sasuke bukan penjaja… Sasuke adalah pelayan, saya tidak bisa menyewakannya…" Juugo menolak tawaranku dengan takut-takut. Tapi—hei—aku bukan orang yang menyerah begitu saja.

"Jumlah uang ini masih terlalu sedikit ya? Apa perlu aku memberikan jumlah yang sebesar saham milikku? Atau mungkin… aku harus membangun _café _lain tepat di sebelah _café _ini sehingga _café_-mu memiliki saingan yang berat? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," tantangku dingin. Bagaimana pun juga, aku menginginkan pemuda itu.

Aku ingin tertawa menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah bodohnya semakin pucat. Takut? Tentu saja ia takut. Mungkin yang tidak takut denganku hanya pemuda yang kuinginkan itu yang sedari tadi memandangku dengan tatapan tajam dan menghina.

"… Licik!"

Ah~ ia membenciku sekarang. Hmm~ aku memang licik belakangan ini, dan aku akan terus melakukannya hingga kudapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Akhirnya, aku pun berhasil membuat pria itu menyerahkan Sasuke yang memang berada di bawah pengawasannya. Meski masih dengan mengutuki diriku yang tengah 'menarik'nya, pemuda yang kuketahui bermarga Uchiha itu pun masuk ke dalam mobilku. Dengan cepat, ku kemudikan _Benz_ milikku menuju rumah yang tidak pernah lagi memberikan kehangatan.

Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan di dalam mobil—_hell yeah_, sepertinya hanya aku yang mengajaknya bicara! Pemuda itu benar-benar pelit suara. Ah, aku tak sabar untuk mendengar 'suara'nya malam ini.

Mansion-ku sudah kelihatan. Segera ku belokkan 'anak' kesayanganku untuk parkir di dekat taman. Setelah itu, aku pun mematikan mesin lalu membuka pintu. Sambil bersiul kecil, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sisi pintu mobil yang satu lagi untuk membukakan pemuda itu. Sepertinya aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'nona' dibandingkan 'pemuda' karena kecantikan yang ia miliki. Dan aku tahu, yang akan menyambutku setelahnya adalah tatapan tajam dan menghina yang ia lontarkan dari hatinya.

Sakit, itulah yang kurasa… tapi, tetap saja aku takkan berhenti. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah ku sewa untuk semalam. Aku 'berkewajiban' untuk 'memberitahu'nya peraturan mutlak itu. Peraturan yang ada di lingkungan tempat ini, dan mungkin sudah diketahuinya.

Segera… setelah kami memasuki ruang temaram yang merupakan kamar tidurku.

**---****---**

Aku dapat mendengarnya. Suara yang ternyata memang membangkitkan hasratku. Suara desahan dan rintihan dari 'nona' yang ku'temukan' di 'tempat sampah' itu sungguh membuat jiwaku berdesir, menggetarkan gelora yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan lagi. Saat kusentuh lagi bagian dirinya yang tersensitif, aku mendengar kembali nada yang mulai detik ini menjadi favoritku. Aku menjadi sangat menyukainya… amat sangat menyukainya.

Ah, aku tak ingin mengembalikannya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya dari diriku… diriku yang telah terpenjara ini.

Aku ingin memilikinya. Namun, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara memilikinya tanpa menyakitinya? Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. 'Nona'-ku terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. 'Nona'-ku yang rapuh seperti cermin yang mudah retak. 'Nona'-ku yang 'mencintai'ku dengan segala kebenciannya. 'Nona'-ku yang kesepian… seperti diriku.

Aku mengecupnya lembut untuk yang ke sekian kali setelah 'bergulat' semalam, menandainya dengan warna merah yang ku sukai yang cocok dengannya, lalu meraih tubuhnya dalam dekapanku.

Aku merasa hidup. Aku merasa hidup seutuhnya.

Sungguh… aku tak ingin ia pergi dariku.

Tetaplah di sini, 'Nona'-ku…

**---****---**

"Sasuke, kau mau hidup bersamaku?" tanyaku setelah pagi menjelang. Dapat kulihat pemuda itu menatapku dingin sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Tidak."

Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi, aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku takkan menyerah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik bila bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu lagi kembali ke tempat 'berisik' itu," aku mencoba membujuknya. Dan kudapatkan tawa mengejeknya.

"Sama… kau dan semua orang itu sama…" ketusnya. "Kalian mengimingi orang sepertiku dengan hal semu yang tak pasti keberadaannya. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan? Apa hanya omong kosong yang bisa kalian berikan?!" Sasuke mulai terdengar histeris di telingaku.

"Sasu—"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH HAL YANG SEPERTI ITU!!" akhirnya pemuda itu pun 'meledak' di hadapanku. "AKU TAK PERLU BELAS KASIHANMU!!" Ia pun mencengkeram bahuku dan membuatku tersandar kembali ke ranjang—dengan tubuhnya di atasku.

"Sasuke, dengarkan a—"

"TIDAK! KAU YANG DENGAR!!" teriaknya lagi, mempererat cengkeramannya pada bahuku. Aku sedikit kesakitan tapi tetap menunjukkan wajah biasa padanya. Aku takkan bersikap lemah di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu perasaan orang sepertiku?" Kudengar suaranya mulai bergetar. "Apa kau pernah mencoba memikirkan perasaan seorang 'dagangan' sepertiku?? Pernahkah?? PERNAHKAH?!"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

'Dagangan'? Sasuke pernah menjadi sebuah… 'dagangan'? Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu pada 'Nona'-ku?

"Tidak pernah… 'kan?" kini suaranya terdengar lirih penuh luka. Aku mendapati warna malamnya yang mendung menatap lurus warna langitku yang pudar. "Kau takkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku yang dibuang oleh orang tuaku sendiri… dijual ke tempat pelesiran… disakiti atas nama hubungan yang disewa… kemudian dibuang lagi karena dianggap tak berguna… dianggap sampah…" air matanya mulai menjatuhi pipiku.

'Nona'-ku menangis dengan air mata yang lebih indah dari beribu intan berlian.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti… karena HIDUPMU JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!!"

Aku tak tahan dengan air mata itu. Aku tak tahan mengetahui penderitaannya. Aku ingin merengkuhnya… aku ingin memeluknya dan memberikannya kehangatan… aku—

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi karena ka—"

"Aku mengerti," aku memotong lirihannya. "Apa kau pikir aku tak mengerti perasaan kehilangan? Apa kau pikir aku tak pernah ditinggalkan??" entah kenapa, kekesalan mulai merasuki hatiku.

"Aku pernah kehilangan segalanya, Sasuke!" tegasku yang perlahan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mengendur dari bahuku, namun tetap menahannya agar tak lepas dariku. "Aku pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ku sayangi! Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menolak keberadaan orang lain yang tak sama denganmu! Kau harus bisa menerima keberadaan orang lain yang masih berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya! Kau harus bisa membuka diri selama masih punya waktu!" seruku agak membentak.

Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan. Dirinya kah… atau diriku…?

Dapat kulihat mata oniks itu membulat sekejap sebelum kembali memicing terluka. Air matanya kembali menjatuhi pipiku.

Ah, aku telah melukai 'Nona'ku…

"Sasuke…" panggilku lembut seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas jantungku, "dengar dan rasakan ini…"

Matanya kembali membulat mendapati detak jantungku yang seperti berlari cepat menuju garis akhir. Kuharap ia menyadari makna yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Aku… tidak percaya…" sanggahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan kasar, "aku takkan tertipu lagi oleh orang seperti kalian!" Ia mencoba berontak dari genggamanku. Untunglah tenagaku lebih besar darinya.

"Sasuke," aku memanggilnya lagi. Tanganku melepaskan tangannya lalu berpindah untuk meraih wajahnya. Ku letakkan wajahnya di atas dadaku dan memposisikan telinganya di atas jantungku—memintanya mendengarkan detak yang sama sekali tidak menipu.

"Kau dengar, Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak menipumu…" gumamku. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kini kuraih tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang menentramkan hatiku. Aku berharap pelukan ini juga menghangatkan hatinya sehingga membukakan pintu masuk untukku setelah sekian lama membeku.

"Kau… pasti akan meninggalkanku…" bisiknya di sela tangis yang belum berhenti.

"Tidak akan." Aku menjawab dengan pasti.

"Kau pasti membuangku setelah menemukan pengganti yang lebih berguna!"

"Tidak akan terjadi!"

"Kau pasti akan menyakitiku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah di matamu!"

"Tidak akan, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" seruku. Kuraih wajahnya yang sempat terbenam di dadaku. Kutatap lekat matanya, memberikannya kepastian akan apa yang kurasakan. Kemudian, aku pun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, memberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang kumiliki.

Dan tersenyum, ketika Sasuke membalas ciumanku.

**--****----**

"_Aishiteru yo… _Sasuke…"

**---****---**

Hari-hari berganti, kini aku memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupku. Aku tidak sendiri, 'Nona'-ku pun demikian. Sekarang kami hidup bersama setelah aku 'membawanya' dari _café_ yang dikelola orang bernama Juugo itu. Awalnya, pria itu tidak mengizinkanku membawa Sasuke karena menurutnya Sasuke adalah 'harga jual' tinggi bagi _café_-nya. Namun, siapa yang berani melawanku memangnya? Mencari mati, huh?

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat hal kecil seperti itu. Saat ini aku sibuk mengurus surat-surat hukum yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke adalah milikku. Aku tak mau ia disentuh oleh orang lain lagi. Oh, hampir lupa. Aku juga sedang menuntut sebuah instansi yang mengadakan jual-beli 'dagangan' yang terselubung. Bersamaan dengan kedua hal tersebut, aku pun menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan keluarga Uchiha yang telah 'membuang' Sasuke. Oh, tentu saja mereka semua akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal.

Jangan panggil aku Namikaze kalau tak bisa menyelesaikan hal remeh seperti itu.

Dan benar, 'kan? Hanya butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kini aku bisa segera kembali ke Mansion-ku, tempat Sasuke menunggu.

Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin segera memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menjadi milikku dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan mengatakan lagi bahwa aku mencintainya dan kuharap… kali ini ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kembali kukemudikan _Benz_-ku menuju Mansion Namikaze melewati hamparan sungai yang memanjang. Kutambah kecepatan mobilku agar bisa lebih cepat menemui dirinya.

Ah, Sasuke… aku merindukanmu…

Sayang, sepertinya lagi-lagi Kami-Sama bermaksud mengambil segalanya dariku. Sebuah truk besar melaju lurus tepat ke arah mobilku. Dan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, truk tersebut menabrak mobilku dengan lancar.

Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya satu yang terlintas dalam benakku:

Ah, ternyata umur itu memang tidak bisa ditebak…

**--****----**

Gelap, itulah yang tertanam dalam benakku ketika membuka mata. Aku seperti berada dalam suatu dimensi yang berbeda. Aku seperti berada dalam dimensi yang tidak diterangi cahaya. Karena itulah aku menyebutkan gelap. Namun, segelap apa pun dimensi ini, entah kenapa kakiku terus melangkah tak tahu arah. Kakiku terus saja berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan. Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melihat setitik cahaya.

Cahaya putih yang berpendar perak. Seperti embun yang pernah kulihat mengalir menjatuhi wajahku.

Aku pun tersentak.

Aku kenal cahaya itu. Aku tahu wujud sebenarnya dari cahaya itu. Aku tahu!

**--****----**

"Jangan… tinggalkan a…ku…"

Siapa? Meninggalkanmu? Aku maksudnya?

"Kau sudah… janji… Dobe…"

D-Dobe?! Aku Dobe?! Tunggu dulu… panggilan itu rasanya…

"Kembalilah… Dobe… jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Ya! Aku tahu! Kau 'kan!!

"Aku mencintaimu…"

**------**

"Akhirnya… aku bisa mendengarnya…" Bersamaan dengan lirihan itu, aku membuka mataku untuk yang kedua kali. Kudapatkanlah warna yang telah memerangkapku dalam kesedihannya yang indah. Bola oniks itu membulat melihat diriku… yang sepertinya terlihat aneh di depannya. Tentu saja! Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik keadaanku, ternyata kaki kanan-ku patah bersamaan dengan lengan kiri-ku yang menekuk ke arah berbeda—tadinya—dan sekarang terbalut rapi oleh perban dan digantungkan. Singkatnya, aku terlihat seperti mumi hidup.

Aku mengerti kalau Sasuke menatapku dengan aneh… ah, sedihnya…

"Dasar… BAKA DOBE!!" Tiba-tiba ia berteriak padaku. Aku… bingung—sepertinya. Kenapa ia menyebutku seperti itu lagi? Masa' iya itu sikapnya padaku yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan? Tidak manis sama sekali, 'Nona'-ku!

"Kupikir kau sudah mati tadi! Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu lagi!!" serunya lagi.

Eh? Takut? Mungkin kah…

"Kau… khawatir padaku, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan senyum kecil. Aku senang mengetahui bahwa ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang memikirkanku. Selama ini sulit mengetahui hal itu karena Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkannya. Selalu aku. Namun, kini ia mengakuinya.

'Nona'-ku mencintaiku.

"Siapa yang khawatir?! Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu, Dobe!!" sanggahnya cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, 'kan!?" alihnya.

Aku kembali terdiam. Itukah alasannya…?

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membuka diri dan menerima keberadaanmu, 'kan? Percuma saja kalau kau tidak ada!" serunya lagi. "Mengerti, 'kan?!" Mata malamnya kembali beralih padaku, menunjukkan emosi yang dipendamnya.

Ya, aku mengerti. Maksud dari perkataanmu, aku dapat memahaminya dengan jelas. Karena itulah, aku ingin sekali merengkuhmu dalam dekapanku, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lalu mendengarmu membalas perasaanku.

Dan aku memang melakukannya.

"Ucapkan lagi, Sasuke?" pintaku pada pemuda yang kini bersandar pada dadaku yang helaian rambut _raven_-nya kumainkan. "Ucapkan lagi dengan menyebutkan namaku… aku ingin mendengarnya…"

"Tidak mau!" ketusnya. _Yare-yare_, 'Nona'-ku ini memang keras kepala. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembunyikan malu karena kepergok menyatakan cinta sewaktu aku masih koma? _Please, do it better next time_.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," pintaku lagi, "jarang-jarang aku bisa mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat itu. _Onegai ne~_"

"Memangnya kau anak manja, apa?! Tidak!" tolaknya lagi. _Heehh_… 'Nona'-ku yang satu ini…

"Baiklah, tapi lakukan sesuatu untukku." Aku memberinya sebuah perintah yang kali ini harus benar-benar diturutinya. "_Kiss me_."

"A-apaan—"

"Hanya ciuman pengantar tidur juga kau tidak mau?" potongku. "Ah, kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik tadi aku terus koma saja biar aku bisa mendengarmu yang penuh kasih sayang," gerutuku.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Dobe! Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar koma lagi, hah?!"

Hmm~ terpancing…

"Kalau begitu, cium aku," kembali kuraih pipinya lalu mengelusnya lembut, "rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu… aku rindu…" ucapku dalam bisikan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku rindu menyentuhnya, membauinya, menciumnya, menandainya. Aku hampa tanpanya. Aku merasa tiada tanpanya.

Tidakkah ia mengerti hal itu?

"Sasuke…" kupanggil lagi namanya untuk ke sekian kali. Namun, aku tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Hanya diam, menunggu reaksinya.

"… Dobe," kudengar gumaman 'Nona'-ku seraya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat, dan kulihat wajahnya yang merona merah. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku pun menutup mata segera setelah warna malam miliknya bersembunyi di balik tirai putih pucat. Dan kami pun berciuman dalam keheningan. "_Aishiteru_, Naruto…"

'Nona'-ku mencium dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku... Ah, aku baru menyadari arti hidupku selama ini.

Aku ada… tentu untuk menemaninya. Dan aku percaya hal itu.

**------**

**_END_**

**------**

Errm… Begitulah fic ini… Tadinya mau nyelipin lemon beneran, tapi masih belum sanggup. Kenapa rated M? Karena Kyou mau. *digeplak*

Okeh, karena mungkin suatu saat nanti fic ini bakal Kyou lanjutin. Sabar aja ya untuk lemonnya. Maaf kalo ada typo(s). ^^

_Mind giving me review?_


End file.
